marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Scumtongue (Earth-616)
; "Scumtongue the tongueless" (by Screwbeard) | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Malekith, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Svartalfheim | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = Black | UnusualSkinColour = Blue | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Svartalfheim | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Senator at the , warrior | Education = | Origin = Dark Elf | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jason Aaron; Ron Garney | First = Thor: God of Thunder #13 | HistoryText = Origin Scumtongue was one of the Dark Elves of Svartalfheim loyal to Malekith the Accursed. The Great Niffleheim Escape In order to help him return, as Malekith was then imprisoned into the Hall of Nastrond, in the frozen land of Hel, on Niffleheim, Scumtongue, Sourfoot and two other Dark Elves approached a wizard who brew them a potion (possibly composed of Faerie blood) who would prevent detection from Hela and her Valkyries, and slew that wizard once his work was done. Scumtongue was wounded early during the fight by the Spiders of Hel, guardians of the Nastrond Prison, but when Malekith was freed and all the Spiders killed, he was the only survivor of the commando. Svartalfheim Civil War The Svartalfheim Massacre Scumtongue then took part in the terror campaign of Malekith, joined by more loyalist and the Wild Hunt, slaugtering the Dark Elf Dove Gut tribe and escaping the wrath of Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three who intervened on the massacre site. Nidavellir He then participated in the massacre of Alflyse and her court, as they were hiding under the Dwarves' protection in the Skornheim Mountains, and escaped again Thor, now leading the Congress of Worlds-mandated League of Realms, when League member Screwbeard threw explosives all over the place. Jotunheim Later, three days after the failed attack on a refugee camp in Alfheim, they attacked other Dark Elves in the Brown Alps of Jotunheim, where they hid like mice in the walls of the Mountain Giants' cabins. Slaughtering those refugees, the Dark Elves were attacked again by the League of Realms. Malekith dragged them into Frost Giants' territory, killed League member Oggy, and had Scumtongue blow a horn to attract their Frost Giant allies. Despite Thor's rage, Sir Ivory forced the League to retreat to avoid an act of war against the Frost Giants. Malekith and Scumtongue then retreated into Utgard. Council of the Unhallowed As Thor had asked for the Council of the Unhallowed to gather and assemble the Dark Elves around one leader, Scumtongue and Malekith arrived, informed by a bug planted inside Thor by a Dark Elf a long time ago. Screwbeard, holding a grudge against Scumtongue, searched for him during the battle. Scumtongue stabbed his hand (holding a dynamite stick) to the wall while Screwbeard threw acid at his face. Screwbeard was saved by fellow League member Ud the Troll who cut off his hand, and the fight resumed, until the Council decided to appoint Malekith as their new king. Senator Scumtongue Right after the anointment of Malekith as King of Svartalfheim and Lord Protector of all Dark Elves, Senator Volstagg informed him that to obtain approval from the Congress of Worlds and peace between worlds, he had to offer one of his court as emissary and representative. Scumtongue was consequently made senator at the Congress of Worlds. During the beginning of the War of the Realms, when Malekith's Dark Elves invaded Alfheim, Scumtongue's fellow Svartalfheim senator refuted the claims from the Light Elf Senator Milkmane. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Scumtongue is mute. | Equipment = To avoid detection from Hela and her Valkyries while trespassing in Hel, he used a potion possibly composed of Faerie blood. | Transportation = | Weapons = Ice Saber | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Mute Characters